Lekcja chińskiego
Lekcja chińskiego (ang. A Chinese Lesson) to dwudziesta trzecia piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Chińska Bujda, przez Chrisa i pozostałych uczestników (z wyjątkiem Courtney) podczas chińskiego wyzwania związanego z jedzeniem. Ta piosenka jest rozbita długimi przerwami, aby dać czas na spożycie obrzydliwych posiłków i wyeliminowanie jednego zawodnika, który jako ostatni spożyje posiłek. W przerwach między strofami zaczyna się dialog, zwykle z udziałem zawodników narzekających na obecne danie lub pytających, co to jest, po czym następuje wyjaśnienie Chrisa. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris: Chińskiego pierwsza lekcja jest już. Manman chi to znaczy smacznego. Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Heather i Duncan: Manman chi. Tak mało jest tu! Cody: Yyy, to węgorz ma być? Chris: Manman chi to smacznego jest. Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan i Heather: Manman chi. będziemy znów coś jeść? Heather: A tu coś, rusza się! Chris: Manman chi. To obiadek jest. Alejandro, Blaineley i Duncan: Manman chi. Więcej się chce. Duncan: Ja już mam prawie dosyć. Chris: Manman chi. I to, zdrowe jest. Alejandro i Blaineley: Manman chi. Koszulę lepiej zjeść! Heather: Chwila, stop! Alejandro i Blaineley: Manman chi. Manman chi-i-i. Chris: Uwielbiają jeść w Jangcy! Manman chi i manman... Huh? Alejandro i Blaineley: (wymiotują) Sierra: Cody w pierwszej klasie jest. Ja z herbatką też! |-| Tekst angielski = Chris: A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal." Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Duncan i Heather: Manman chi. It's no raw deal. Cody: Is it roasted eel? Chris: Manman chi means "bon appétit." Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan i Heather: Manman chi. What do we have to eat? Heather: It's still moving its feet! Chris: Manman chi. It's dinner for four. Alejandro, Blaineley i Duncan: Manman chi. We've got room for more. Duncan: I think I'm nearly done for. Chris: Manman chi. Don't get the squirts. Alejandro i Blaineley: Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts! Heather: Wait, stop! Alejandro i Blaineley: Manman chi. Manman chi-i-i. Chris: They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman... Huh? Alejandro i Blaineley: (wymiotują) Sierra: Cody's in first class with me and my Love-me tea! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to jedyna piosenka, którą Chris rozpoczął i głownie w niej śpiewał. *Jest to druga piosenka, która ma części śpiewane w języku innym niż angielski, w tym przypadku chińskim. Pierwszą jest Kocham Paryż. *Manman chi w języku chińskim (napisane jako 慢慢 吃; Màn man chī) dosłownie tłumaczy się na "jedz powoli" i jest grzecznym sposobem powiedzenia "ciesz się posiłkiem". *Jest to jedyna piosenka, która nie jest śpiewana w całości, ponieważ jest przerwana pomiędzy wersami dialogowymi. *Każdy uczestnik, który śpiewa lub mówi ostatnią solową zwrotkę, zostaje wyeliminowany w tej rundzie wyzwania. **Chociaż w inny sposób obejmuje to również ostatnią rundę; Sierra nie śpiewa, dopóki Alejandro i Blaineley nieodpadli z wyzwania. *Podczas piosenki wszyscy uczestnicy są boso, z wyjątkiem Cody'ego i Duncana. *Ostatnia trójka w tym wyzwaniu jest ironicznie trzema nowymi uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Ciągłości *Jest to druga i ostatnia piosenka w której śpiewali zarówno Chris, jak i Blaineley. Pierwszą jest Blainestyczna. *Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, która została przez kogoś przerwana. Pierwszą jest Na miłość czas. **Jednak piosenka została wznowiona po przerwie i nie otrzymała repryzy jak Na miłość czas. *To piąta i ostatnia piosenka, w której Sierra śpiewa o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Pozostałe to: Nim umrze się, Cygański rap, Kocham Paryż i W Londynie. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której wyzwanie kończy się po zakończeniu piosenki. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Kondor i Versus. Odniesienia *Jangcy jest największą rzeką w Chinach. *Sierra śpiewa swoją ostatnią kwestie w stylu chińskiej opery. *Chris nosi tradycyjny chiński kostium operowy z makijażem. Błędy *W pierwszej zwrotce, oczy Heather są koloru czarnego zamiast szarego. *Podczas piosenki Heather odrażająco stwierdza, że mączniki wciąż poruszają odnóżami, mimo że mączniki nie mają odnóż. Tylko dorosła postać, mącznika młynarka ma odnóża. Galeria Ogólne = Lekcja_chińskiego_(01).png|"Chińskiego pierwsza lekcja jest już. Manman chi to znaczy smacznego." Lekcja_chińskiego_(02).png|"Manman chi. Tak mało jest tu!" To ma być węgorz.png|"Yyy, to węgorz ma być?" Lekcja_chińskiego_(03).png|"Manman chi to smacznego jest." Lekcja_chińskiego_(04).png|"Manman chi. będziemy znów coś jeść?" Lekcja_chińskiego_(05).png|"A tu coś, rusza się!" Lekcja_chińskiego_(06).png|"Manman chi. To obiadek jest." Lekcja_chińskiego_(07).png|"Manman chi. Więcej się chce." Szaszłyk tylko z rozgwiazdy.png|"Ja już mam prawie dosyć." Lekcja_chińskiego_(08).png|"Manman chi. I to, zdrowe jest." Lekcja_chińskiego_(09).png|"Manman chi. Koszulę lepiej zjeść!" Lekcja_chińskiego_(10).png|"Manman chi. Manman chi-i-i." Lekcja_chińskiego_(11).png|"Uwielbiają jeść w Jangcy! Manman chi i manman... Huh?" Lekcja_chińskiego_(12).png|Alejandro i Blaineley wymiotują. Sierra wygrywa w Chinach.png|"Cody w pierwszej klasie jest. Ja z herbatką też!" |-| Błędy = Lekcja_chińskiego_(02).png|Heather ma czarne zamiast szarych oczu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki